


fuck titles

by emmablackery



Series: in which, josh and phil are brothers [1]
Category: Marianas Trench, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmablackery/pseuds/emmablackery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Phil do the sibling tag while Josh has a few days off. </p><p>or</p><p>au where josh and phil are brothers but phil is still a big youtuber and marianas trench is still a thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	fuck titles

**Author's Note:**

> hey so my squad and i were talking this morning about josh and phil being brothers and them doing the sibling tag and so i wrote (((((: enjoy this trash pls 
> 
> follow me on tumblr! blurryfacehowell.tumblr.com or joshramsaydefensesquad.tumblr.com for mtrench only!

Phil was refocusing his camera when his older brother, Josh, walked in. 

"Sup, dumbass?" Josh chuckled, sitting down on Phil's multi-colored bedspread, opening his bottle of Coke Zero.

Phil rolled his eyes fondly at his older brother, as he kept trying to get his camera to focus and white balance. "Stop calling me dumbass, jerk," Phil laughed, "I'm trying to get the camera ready so we can film this video."

Josh had been home for two days, after being on a six month headlining tour. It was nice having Josh back home, especially when he came to visit Phil. Phil wouldn't admit to Josh but it was a bit lonely when Josh was on tour, though he knew Josh loved singing and being in a band.  But Phil looks up to his older brother, texting him almost everyday while Josh was on the bus, Skyping whenever he could. Even though, most of their conversations were them insulting one another, it was them. Phil wishing Josh and the guys luck before every show. 

Phil snapped back out of his thoughts, and went back to working on the camera. 

"Oh yeah, that sibling tag thing, right?" Josh asked, fixing his hair in the cameras lens.

"Okay, we're ready!" Phil exclaimed, getting up from behind the camera and sitting down next to his brother. "Okay, Josh, you're gonna be off screen for the intro, and when I say 'And we have a special guest here today' you jump in shot and we'll go from there, alright?" Phil explained.

Josh nodded, and stepped off frame. 

Phil hit the record button, and looked into the lense, smiling wide.

"Hey guys!" he said his normal intro. "I have a very special video for you today, and we have a very special guest today!" Phil grinned, holding his arms wide open to the spot next to him.

Josh jumped in frame, smiling next to his brother. "Hey!" Josh smiled, looking at Phil.

"So for those of you who don't know, this is my older brother Josh and he is the lead singer of a fabulous band called Marianas Trench!" Phil laughed. Josh laughed as his brother made fun of one of his old promo videos for one of his albums. 

 "Okay, so how this works is I'm going to be reading questions from my phone and they pertain to our sibling life, okay?" Phil explained, holding up his phone to the camera. Josh shrugged.

"Seems easy enough, let's do this!" Josh exclaimed, looking at Phil expectantly. Phil scrolled on his phone for the first question.

"Alright, first question is pretty simple," Phil looked up, "Who's the oldest one?" Phil rolled his eyes as Josh pointed to himself.

"Older by two years baby," Josh boasted, smirk on his face.

"Yeah, yeah," Phil chuckled, "Next question, who is best looking?"

The two brothers looked at one another and point to themselves. Phil squawked and Josh raised his eyebrow.

"Wanna bet, little brother?" Josh smirked, and Phil glared at Josh.

"Who do you guys think is more attractive?" Phil asked, looking at the camera. "Leave you answer in the comments below!" 

Josh snorted, "Don't get your feelings hurt, Phil." 

Phil feels like his eyes might roll out of his head by the end of the video. " Next question, funniest/favorite memory together!" 

The two sat there for a bit, going through all their memories they have together, trying to find the one that stands out the most, that would make the video that much more funnier. 

"Oh I know," Josh chimed in, "My favorite memory was when I was teaching you how to play the guitar when we were 15 and 13!" Josh smiled, his eyes lighting up at the memory. 

Phil racked his brain for the memory and when he found it, he smiled widely. "Oh yeah! That was a lot of fun, and quite a bonding experience for us. It was frustrating, and I almost gave up but it was great." Phil smiled, at the nostalgic moment.   

Josh smiled shyly as he looked down. Now it was Phil's turn. 

"Oh! The funniest moment was when you were 13 and me, mom, and dad caught you singing "She Rocked Me All Night Long" by AC/DC in your underwear!" Phil chortled. Josh's cheeks tinted pink. 

"Okay, next question!" Josh blushed as Phil scrolled to the next question, still laughing. 

"Okay, okay," Phil calmed himself down. "Do you argue? Last argument you had?" 

Josh looked up, and at Phil. "We argue almost everyday! One time, we argued over who was more emo!" Josh gushed. "Josh!" Phil yelled, that was one argument he didn't really want to remember.

"And the last argument we had?" Phil thought. "Oh, I know! I complained about the glitter you seemingly still have with you everywhere!" Phil said. 

"Oh yeah, you said I hadn't even really used glitter since the "Face The Music" tour and that was in 2012." Josh thought aloud. 

"When was the last time you were angry at each other?" Phil asked. 

"Probably this morning when Phil left one of the cabinet doors open and I ran in to it." Josh deadpanned. 

Phil shrugged, "When you left a can of Coke Zero out and it spilled everywhere." Phil glared at his brother, and it was Josh's turn to shrug. 

The next few questions went by fairly quickly, only really needing either a one worded answer, or just a very short and simple explaination. 

"How much longer until this is done?" Josh complained, but it was fond and not really complaining at all. 

Phil smacked Josh on the arm, "Only three more left, nerd." Phil smiled, looking back down at his phone as Josh snorted. 

"Uhh, what's one thing I can do that you can't?" Phil smiled, looking up at the camera and then to Josh. 

Josh looked deep in thought for a minute. "You can do all this fancy editing while I can't do anything for shit," Josh says lightly, "I can barely use windows movie maker." 

Phil barked out a laugh as he covered his mouth to calm himself down. "Thank you for that Josh." 

"Well," Phil sighed. "You've always been more musically inclined than me, and to be honest, I've always been a bit jealous." Phil looked down shyly as he admitted that to Josh and the whole internet.

"Phil? Why? You've always been creative in your own way, always coming up with these ideas, that's pretty cool." Josh comforted Phil, hugging him from the side. Phil felt a bit better about himself now. 

"Okay, second to last question!" Phil exaggerated. "Who is the most talented?"

Phil immediately pointed to Josh, and Josh gave a small smile. "You can play like every instrument there is, you can sing like you can do all these things!" Phil smiled, feeling a swell of proudness sweep over him. "You've written three amazing records, working on another, just. You're amazing, Josh. I hope you can see that." Phil whispered the last part, only wanted Josh to hear the words he so badly needed to hear. 

"Okay, last question please.: Josh sniffled and tried to hide the tears peaking in his eyes. 

"Okay, last question, describe each other in one word." 

Phil was about to answer when he heard Dan yell from the room over "APPROPRIATION!" 

Josh and Phil busted out laughing as they heard Dan yell. Laughing so much they had tears in their eyes when they finally calmed themselves down so they could finish the video. 

"I'd describe you as...egotistical." Phil smirked, not bad intentions behind it.

"I'd describe you as weird." Josh shot back, smirk finding its way on his lips.

"And that was the sibling tag with my lame older brother! Now he has to go and probably do some boring band stuff, like write album selling music and discuss music mixing or something boring like that!" Phil joked, and he brought his brother in for a one arm hug.

"Alright guys, well this has been fun, hopefully you enjoyed the better looking brother!" Josh said, before being shooed away from Phil's bed. Phil laughed before looking at the camera. "Wait Josh come back we have to close the video!" Phil smiled.

Josh jumped back into shot, only his upside down eyes and said, "And today's draw Phil naked is!"

Phil grinned like a maniac, "Alright hope you guys enjoyed the video! Bye!" he smiled, getting up and turning off his camera. 


End file.
